


Идеальный старший брат

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ладья возвращается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный старший брат

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2013 для Taro Amoretti

Он приходит неожиданно — все равно неожиданно, хотя Ферзь уже давно любуется золоченым циферблатом своих наручных часиков, а Пешка насвистывает один бодренький мотивчик за другим. Ладья открывает дверь, и Коня, до того метавшегося из угла в угол, будто выключают – он обрушивается в первое попавшееся кресло. Я молчу и, поправляя очки, надеюсь, что мои руки не дрожат.

— Что, чертяки, не ждали уже? Я сам думал, сдохну нахер, пока наши коновалы меня отпустят… — радостно грохочет Ладья и тут же спохватывается, демонстративно прикрывая рот ладонью: — Не при даме будет сказано, конечно.

— Дама благодарна за вежливость, хоть и запоздалую, — Ферзь царственно шевелит холеными пальцами в знак приветствия. — Ну что ж, наконец-то все фигуры на поле. Отдыхайте до утра, мальчики. И не пейте много.

По её слабо дернувшимся в подавленной улыбке губам я понимаю, что Ферзь тоже рада возвращению Ладьи, хоть и держится подчеркнуто официально. Она аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, и гостиная взрывается победным трехголосым кличем.

Пешка, торжественно и нахально блестя глазами, тащит из-под кресла фляжку с саке, а из увешанного заклепками рюкзака Ладьи будто сами собой появляются закуски. Конь деловито расставляет на столе тарелки и стаканы, потирает подбородок и немного хмурится, прикидывая, как из разнокалиберных казенных приборов соорудить мало-мальски приличную сервировку.

— Нару, тебе рано… — начинаю я, но осекаюсь под взглядом Ладьи. — Ладно, черт с вами. Мне тоже налейте. И Коту оливок оставьте, обжоры.

Черный хвостатый бандит, поселившийся недавно в моем доме под личиной кота, принципиально игнорирует любые клички, которые я для него придумываю, обожает оливки и презирает сухой корм и правила. Приходится с этим мириться, потому что выкинуть паршивца у меня не хватает духу.

До вечера мы празднуем воссоединение «семьи». Конечно, «семьей» нашу группу называю только я, и то мысленно, но мы все равно празднуем. Фудзимия, наш временный Ладья, прекрасно бы в нее вписался, Коню наконец-то было бы на кого стравливать пар, и вообще они неплохо ладили… Но, как и все мы, Фудзимия свой выбор сделал.

Стрелки подбираются к девяти. Неприлично детское время, но кому, как не мне, понимать, что хорошего помаленьку. 

— Ладно, коллеги, закругляемся. Слышали, что сказала Ферзь? С утра за работу.

— Ну, Сло-о-он, — тянет Пешка. Судя по виду Коня, тот солидарен с Пешкой, хоть и молчит.

— Пора, — Ладья кивает и поднимается, мы обмениваемся понимающими взглядами. — Юси, а приходи-ка ты на рассвете в тренировочный зал, а то совсем я в этой больнице жиром заплыл.

На мускулистом торсе Ладьи нет ни грамма лишнего веса, сплошь литые мышцы, но светлые карие глаза Коня вспыхивают радостью.

— Ты тоже смотри не расслабляйся, — обращаюсь я к Пешке. — Мне на завтра нужны данные по всем американским военным базам.

— Ферзь тебе рассказала про задание? — он мгновенно оживляется.

— Сам знаешь, прямо она никогда не говорит. Спросила, отличу ли я британский акцент от американского на слух, а кроме военных баз здесь только туристы. Я решил, хорошо бы нам на всякий случай подготовиться заранее…

— Да понял я, понял, будет сделано.

— Отлично. Тогда по домам.

Пешка убегает первым. Он очень любит быть нужным и полезным, как и всякий недолюбленный в детстве ребенок. Надеюсь, это не помешает ему на очередном задании. 

Ладья сгребает мусор, оставшийся после нашей импровизированной вечеринки, и выходит вслед за ним. Переминаясь на пороге, Конь преувеличенно долго ищет в кармане ключи от машины, но, так и не дождавшись Ладью, неловко бросает мне:

— Ну, до завтра, — и уходит.

— Ага.

Я кручу в руке собственную связку ключей — от машины, почтового ящика, от калитки и два от входной двери, плюс три ключа от этой комнаты и еще один не помню от чего. Хорошая связка, увесистая, если что, всегда пригодится вместо кастета. Когда металл теплеет в ладони, я гашу свет и запираю за собой дверь.

 

Бред, конечно — жить по отдельности. Случись что — и мы потеряем ценные минуты на то, чтобы собраться вместе. Я предложил Ферзь передать Королю, что нам не помешал бы общий дом под общим же прикрытием. А в ответ напоролся на такой взгляд, что второй раз спрашивать не рискнул. Но потом она все-таки тихо и четко пояснила, глядя в стену, что Крашерс — слишком важная для Критикер группа, чтобы сосредотачивать всех ее членов в одном месте, и что мы не боевики, которых не так жалко в расход. И добавила — уже от себя, похоже, а не проговаривая слова Короля, — чтобы я выкинул этот разговор из головы.

Но была еще одна причина, по которой я оставил Ферзь в покое. Эта причина прямо сейчас наверняка топала в какой-нибудь бар, подцепив по дороге пару симпатичных девчонок. У причины была колючая щетина, недавно заживший шрам и никакого инстинкта самосохранения. 

Стоило мне представить, как я каждый божий день сталкивался бы с Масато по утрам у ванной или, того больше, с его пассиями, как мне становилось дурно. И тошно — от себя самого. Умный Слон был влюблен в Ладью, как последний дурак.

Давным-давно, когда мы четверо только начали работать вместе, я думал, что лидером группы станет он. Самый взрослый, самый опытный среди нас — в своей кожанке и с сигаретой в зубах он, черт возьми, выглядел эффектно в аскетично-пустом офисе Критикер, настоящим хозяином положения. Но с первой же минуты демонстративно поднял руки и отошел на второй план — как мне тогда показалось, из благородства. Как я понял немного позже — из пофигизма.

Он с готовностью взял на себя психологический комфорт группы, предоставив нам решать вопросы лидерства, как идеальный старший брат — тот самый, который незаметная поддержка, защита и опора для младших. Если бы не его лень, долго бы он у нас не задержался, Критикер бы быстро нашли ему подходящее занятие. А так он держал нас, как масло в бутерброде. И не моя вина, что я, да и все мы приклеились к нему слишком сильно.

Первую удачную миссию я предложил отметить в ресторане. Я решил, это нас сблизит. Непринужденная обстановка, приятная музыка, несколько откровенных разговоров — то, что надо для хорошего тимбилдинга. В общем-то, я не ошибся. Скорее, перестарался на свою же голову.

Посидев в ресторане, мы незаметно переместились в клуб на соседней улице. Там Пешка отвалился от нас самым первым, сомлев уже через полчаса. Он забился в угол диванчика и сладко дремал, пристроившись на подлокотнике. Конь не без помощи Ладьи, который знал, наверное, всех клубных танцовщиц, склеил одну из длинноногих красоток, зажигавших на танцполе, и мы с Ладьей остались практически наедине. Время от времени в наш разговор встревал Пешка с сонной репликой, разок подбежал Конь, пошептался с Ладьей, и тот что-то ему отдал, и тот, раскрасневшийся, снова испарился. А Ладья, проводив его слегка затуманенным взглядом, пересел на мой диванчик.

— Хороший ты парень, Рэйити, — флегматично заметил он, забросив руку на диванную спинку. — Только думаешь много.

— Должен же кто-то, — вяло огрызнулся я, пытаясь рассмотреть положение стрелок. Циферблат часов на моей руке неумолимо двоился и расплывался.

— Успеешь еще.

После этой фразы Ладья нагнулся ко мне и поцеловал. Музыка разом ударила в уши, выпитое — в голову, а перед собой я видел серьезные трезвые глаза Ладьи.

В морду я ему все-таки не дал. Сдержался. И вовремя, потому что через минуту вернулся Конь — непривычно благостный и лучащийся спокойствием. Ладья мгновенно уткнулся в свою кружку, а я все-таки разглядел, который час. Мы подхватили Пешку и разбрелись по домам — благо, на первое время Критикер выделили нам казенные квартирки, все в одном районе. В общем, с тех пор мы старались не пить — по крайней мере, не пить столько. И общались как прежде, будто ничего и не было. Вот только я знал, что было.

И… Ладья был чертовски прав: я слишком много думал.

 

Эти воспоминания занимают меня всю дорогу, ровно двадцать лестничных пролетов до подземного гаража.

— А я уже решил, что ты ушел пешком, — от стены отделяется темная широкоплечая фигура. Сердце мгновенно ухает в пятки.

— Ладья, поезжай домой, — выговариваю я спокойно. — Нам завтра работать.

— Я поэтому тебя и жду.

В полутемном гараже не видно мимики, но я все равно скептически приподнимаю бровь. Ладья поясняет, словно темнота ему не мешает:

— Пока я валялся в больнице, хозяйка затеяла ремонт, хочет открыть на первом этаже цветочный магазин. В общем, жить там сейчас невозможно. Приютишь?

Ладья снимает комнату у одной милой старушки с подозрительно цепким взглядом. Не удивлюсь, если однажды окажется, что старушка держит под кроватью миниган, а то и вовсе работает на Критикер. Хотя нет никаких причин так считать: бабка чиста, как весенняя зелень, я сам проверял. Но все-таки Ладья слишком мало платит за комнату.

— У Коня полвиллы пустует.

— Мне кажется, он сейчас с радостью принял бы у себя в гостях другого Ладью, — щелкает зажигалка, тянет табачным дымом. В усмешке Ладьи только самая чуточка сожаления. Идеальный старший брат знает, когда он не нужен.

И, наверное, — когда нужен. Почему-то он не пошел к Пешке, не остался в офисе. Почему? Мозг лихорадочно отщелкивает варианты, по широкой дуге огибая самый очевидный.

— Хорошо, садись, — говорю я ровно и нажимаю кнопку сигнализации на брелке. Противоугонное устройство негромко хрюкает, и я поднимаю рычажок блокировки на соседней дверце. Ладья докуривает и садится рядом.

Дорогу до дома я не помню. Знакомые повороты мелькают перед глазами, тело так же привычно ведет машину. А на боковом зрении сетчатку обжигает отпечаток профиля Ладьи. Он сидит, полностью опустив стекло и подставив лицо встречному ветру, нестриженые волосы расплескались по подголовнику. Пару раз он тянется к карману куртки за пачкой, но оба раза убирает руку.

— Кури, если хочешь.

— Ничего, потерплю. Спасибо.

Я ему благодарен. За то время, пока он лежал в больнице, я успел прочувствовать, как сильно привязался к нему. Недопустимо сильно. И закури он, у меня остался бы его запах. Если закрыть окна, он бы впитался в обивку салона, и еще долго можно было бы ездить в офис и представлять, что Ладья сидит рядом, как сейчас. И тогда я бы точно потерял голову.

— Чай, кофе, ужин? — спрашиваю я, отпирая дверь. Ладья с любопытством оглядывается. Правильно, сюда я переехал недавно, и никого из Крашерс — кроме Ферзь, разумеется, и еще десятка незримых сотрудников из контролирующих отделов Критикер — здесь не было. Собственно, согласно инструкциям я и Ладью-то привозить сюда не должен был: не то чтобы мы тщательно блюли конспирацию, от всего уберечься невозможно, но все равно. Я неодобрительно качаю головой.

— Что? — похоже, Ладья воспринимает это на свой счет. — Я не голоден, мне бы только в душ и потом в кровать, до утра меня не увидишь, если захочешь.

Мысленно считаю до пяти и молюсь, чтобы эта оговорка была случайной и вообще ничего не значила. Один из пунктов инструкции вполне конкретен: никаких близких контактов внутри команды. Может, еще и поэтому Фудзимия не пожелал остаться…

— Все в порядке, чувствуй себя как дома.

— Спасибо.

В этом коротком «спасибо» слишком много оттенков для одного слова. Благодарность, горечь, облегчение, сожаление, страх…

Подхожу вплотную и встряхиваю за плечи.

— Эй, ты точно Ладья?

И получаю на шутливый вопрос серьезный ответ:

— Уже и сам не знаю…

Ну, приехали. 

Поперек непонятно куда вдруг вывернувшего разговора в прихожую выбегает Кот. Требовательно трется о ноги, чуть настороженно изучает гостя и милостиво бодает его черным пушистым лбом. Повезло, Ферзь он с порога начал когтить.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя есть кошка, — Ладья с облегчением меняет тему, присаживаясь на корточки возле Кота, и начинает почесывать ему голову.

— Это Кот.

— Понял. Извините, господин кот.

— Зовут его так, — поясняю, — Кот.

— Ну, а что, — Ладья легкомысленно пожимает плечами, — очень популярное имя. И простое. Запомнить легко.

Он дурачится, но в тусклом электрическом свете видны тени, залегшие у него под глазами, и заострившиеся скулы. Может, не восстановился еще окончательно, а может, и…

С болезненным вниманием выхватываю остальные детали. Засаленный, блестящий воротник куртки, глубокая кривая царапина на рукаве — зацепился за что-то. В противовес этому — чистый выглаженный шарф с логотипом Крашерс, торчащий из кармана. И еле заметно подрагивают пальцы. Мелочи, Пешка или даже Конь не заметили бы, но не я. Только не я.

Пора бить тревогу.

Кот разнеженно ворочается на полу, подставляя косматое пузо под ласкающую руку. Ладья самозабвенно чешет его, и на губах блуждает легкая, освещающая все лицо улыбка.

— Вот паразит, — достаю из шкафа чистое постельное белье. — Продажная душа. Со мной он никогда так не нежничает. Что у тебя за секретный подход?

— Да никакого, — Ладья оставляет Кота в покое — тот разочарованно мяукает — и подходит ко мне. — Тупо честность. Ну и еще, может, кошкой моей хозяйки от одежды пахнет.

— Ладно, — усилием воли заставляю себя повернуться, откладываю белье на кресло. — Давай тогда поговорим. Честно. Что с тобой происходит?

Ладья замолкает. Возвращается к Коту, рассеянно проводит ладонью от ушей до хвоста и наконец буркает:

— Переоценка ценностей. Кризис среднего возраста не за горами, ну и все такое.

— Врешь.

— Вру.

Опять повисает густое молчание. Позволив себе плюнуть на завтрашнее похмелье, достаю виски и стаканы. Ладья мотает головой: «не надо». Нет — так нет. Ставлю на огонь чайник — похоже, разговор будет если не долгим, то тяжелым, и кофе нам точно понадобится, — и сажусь на диван. Кот тут же запрыгивает на колени, фырчит, тычется башкой в подбородок и под руки, требуя ласки. Подождет.

Ладья отходит от окна, в котором выглядывал неизвестно что, и садится рядом.

— Со мной говорил Король.

А это уже серьезно.

— Сам?

— Ферзь передала сообщение. Предлагает выбрать между мной и мной.

— Погоди, я за тобой не успеваю.

— Ну, или я «продолжаю в своем духе» и меня переводят в группу смер… ну, боевиков, я имею в виду. Или «прекращаю шутить» и остаюсь здесь. 

— Ты уже решил.

Я знаю его, как облупленного, от своих «шуточек» Ладья не откажется никогда, они — его часть и в общем-то, не самая худшая.

— Да ни черта я не решил, — вздыхает он. Будто почувствовав его настроение, Кот решительно давит меня острыми лапами, перешагивая на колени к Ладье.

— Ты правильно сделал, что обратился ко мне, — начинаю я рассуждать вслух, но от близости Ладьи меня ведет, взгляд упорно сползает с его глаз на обветренные губы, шею, подрагивающий кадык, расстегнутый ворот рубашки… Мысли путаются.

Ладья встает, плавно стряхнув Кота, и возвращается обратно к окну. Открывает форточку и оборачивается ко мне:

— У тебя можно курить?

Машу рукой. Какая разница. Ему-то уж точно можно.

— Дай-ка и мне затянуться?

Он тянется к пачке, но я перехватываю его руку с зажатой в ней сигаретой, прижимаюсь губами к чуть размокшему фильтру и с силой затягиваюсь.

— Мне целую не надо… — остаток фразы тонет в кашле. Ладья заботливо стучит меня по спине.

— Балбес ты, Слон, — хмыкает он, не убирая ладонь с моей лопатки. Ладонь у него широкая и горячая, чувствуется даже сквозь рубашку и шерстяную жилетку.

— Сам-то, — беззлобно огрызаюсь в ответ. Мне не хочется, чтобы Ладья покидал команду, он полезен команде, он необходим команде — я судорожно перебираю аргументы и оставляю все их невысказанными. Решить Ладья должен сам, я не имею права делать это за него.

Он нажимает мне на спину, привлекая ближе к себе. Мы стоим почти вплотную, Ладья будто повсюду, его запах обволакивает меня, как кокон — муху: табак, масляная смазка для пики, бензин и немного пороха. И, как мухе, мне хочется закрыть глаза и погрузиться в анабиоз…

Непростительная слабость. Я встряхиваюсь и понимаю, что почти уткнулся лбом ему в висок. Ладья стоит неподвижно, а на его губах опять играет та загадочная легкая усмешка.

— Я решил, — говорит он.

— Хорошо, — киваю. Губы мгновенно пересыхают. — Удачи. Постарайся не умереть слишком быстро.

— Я остаюсь.

Послышалось?

— Куда вы все тут без меня? — добродушно усмехается он. — Куда ты без меня, Рэйити?

Он завершает движение и прижимает меня к себе. Отворачивается — колючая щетина цепляется за мои волосы — и в две затяжки докуривает. Отправляет сигарету щелчком за окно — там начинает моросить.

— Погоди-ка. Ферзь назначила на завтра миссию. Такую, где понадобятся четверо, — наконец говорю я, отстранившись. — Выходит, она знала, что ты решишь.

— Выходит, знала, — он пожимает плечами. Глаза у него мутные и шалые. У меня, наверное, не лучше. — К черту Ферзь.

И инструкции туда же.

Его губы горькие и пахнут табаком, но это, черт возьми, самый приятный на свете запах и вкус.


End file.
